A New World
by Th3DarkAngel
Summary: This is a story about an army squad pulled from their world and taken and dropped into another one. separated from their leader, their new captain is far in over his head. All while trying to figure out who is an ally and how is an enemy. (This is my first fanfic that I dug up from the grave, so please, don't hesitate to ask if you have questions, leave a review!)
1. Chapter 1 (Reboot)

I do not own Zootopia, only my OCs,

* * *

Princep woke to heavy rain and the worst headache he ever felt in his life. The rain was plastering his face and soaking him to the bone, he was covered head to toe in mud while his gear and uniform were in tatters. He could feel the rain running down his face and drops of rain pelting his body, then he blinded by a bright flash of lightning and his ears sang out in pain as thunder followed barely seconds afterward.

" _Why am I here, what's happening?"_ Princep thought to himself.

He shifted his arm a little and immediately felt a sharp and intense pain causing him to clench his teeth and groan out in pain.

"...ow", Princep moaned quietly as he sat up using his other arm.

In a bright flash of lightning, the area around him was lit up, revealing metal chunks thrown all over the ground and torn up earth leading to a dip in the ground as rain drained away following the path of destruction. The grass was about knee high as the rain was forming small troughs. In another flash of lightning, princep could see the dark outline of forestry just peeking above the dip of the ground indicating he was on some sort of hill or ridge.

" _What the fuck is going on, whats happ-?"_ Princep through to himself before it all rushed back to him, the mission, his boys, the RPG.

"The boys," he said out loud.

Princep sat up, now more carefully as to not agitate his injured arm. He glanced around taking stock of himself and the state of his equipment, or at least what he had left on him. His backpack containing all his food and spare ammo was nowhere to be seen, his M4A1 was also missing. Princep looked a little off to his right and saw the handle his KA-BAR knife sticking out of the mud. He reached over and grabbed it then slid it into his holster after wiping it off on his pants. While doing so he could see his IFAK firmly strapped to his leg, along with his M9 Beretta strapped in its holster. Princep looked down at his chest, seeing a piece of metal lodged in the kevlar vest almost hitting his flashlight strapped to his vest, Princep quickly pulled the metal shard out and tossed it to the side.

" _Ok, I need to assess myself for any life-threatening injuries. I'll start with my arm",_ Princep thought to himself as he took his flashlight off and shined it on his left arm.

His arm was swollen and a deep purple throbbed painfully. From what he could tell was that his arm was most likely broken but wasn't a compound fracture since he couldn't see bone anywhere and his arm wasn't bent. his quick assessment yielded that he had no other major injuries.

Princep strapped his flashlight back onto his vest and got his feet, gingerly holding his broken arm he followed the trail of wreckage to the edge of the hill and looked down.

In a flash of lightning, he was able to see the crash site.

The crash was brutal, half of UH-72A Lakota was crumpled and bent out of shape and there was a long skid mark on the earth from when the helicopter first impacted. The crash was in a large field covered in more tall grass, rocks all while being flooded. Princep could see in the distance more of the forest around them. The forestry was very thick, but off in the distance, he could scarcely see what appeared to be more hills and a strange shimmer of green light before it winked out of existence leaving Princep and the crash by themselves.

Princep stumbled his way to the Lakota praying his men were not dead. He could tell that he had scrapes, bruises and he was bleeding from a gash in his right forearm that was hastily wrapping with a bandage from his IFAK as he walked. Princep was concerned about his arm since it was still throbbing profusely.

" _Later"_ , He thought to himself and he continued to the crash site.

When Princep got to the Lakota, the door was blasted apart by the RPG but thankfully saved his squad from shrapnel as they were all passed out, but firmly strapped in their seats.

"Hey is anyone alive, Come on", tugging on the nearest person, waking him.

"Wha, ugh what going on?", the guy looked around in confusion with a dazed look on his face.

Princep gently grabbed the kids head and made him look at him, "Hey look at me, we crashed but I need you to see if the pilots are ok".

The kid still looked a little confused but nodded and set off to his task while Princep went through the process of waking everyone. As he did this it was pouring down with sheets of rain, lightning, and thunder, turning the ground into a swamp while in a hurricane. Everyone who was out looked around in a daze but some were rummaging through the back of the Lakota grabbing their packs or patching up their wounds, while a few looked around for their weapons.

Princep rattled off their names while pulling them out of the wreckage as he heard a distant sound between the claps of thunder.

"Frost, Apollo, Blizzard, Wait everyone shut up!" He shouted.

Once everyone stopped talking he heard it. Sirens and distant shouting, Princep looked back the way he came and could barely see the flashing red and blue lights at the top of the hill that he realized was bigger than he thought originally. His mind thought back to the mission they were on when they crashed. They were if his memory served him correctly, still very deep in enemy territory and they recently kicked the worlds angriest hornet's nest.

"EVERYONE DOUBLE TIME, MOVE IT!" Princep shouted now frantically trying to pull everyone out.

The last guy scrambled to get out but fell out clutching his leg.

"Gah! My leg I can't move it." The man whimpered, still clutching his leg.

Princep leaned down and saw the problem. It was dislocated, his leg was bent a little out of the way at his knee. He had a friend who had dislocated his leg in the same way and when they were at the hospital a nurse showed him how to set a dislocated knee. Princep gently grabbed the man's leg and got ready to set it.

"On three," He says to him, the guy nods and sticks his glove in his mouth.

"One… Two", Princep then quickly sets the leg back in its proper position and then man yelps and clamps down on the glove. The guy looks at Princep with a pissed off look.

"Three", Princep says and pulls the man to his feet.

The guy, Ice, stood but he stumbled and limped a bit, leaning on the side of the helicopter. Ice looked at the bobbing flashlights as they slowly started to get closer.

"Leave me, I'll take as many of them as I can,'' Ice says sullenly as reaches his hand to his M4 sticking out of the helicopter.

Princep grabs Ice's wrist, he looks him straight in the eyes with determination,

"No man left behind, got that"

Ice looks away but silently lets out a sigh of relief as Princep looks around. He looks back at the hill and sees the dim flicker of flashlight beams from across the plain they were currently on, and the group of unknowns about halfway down the hill. Princep looked at his men, seven in total including him. Frost, Apollo, Blizzard, Ice with his leg problem, and the two pilots Jackson and Cooper. Princep saw the beams getting brighter and closer as he looked around for an exit. Nearby there was a storm drain with water gushing out in the side of the slope about 50 meters away. There was a heavy metal gate that was open and supported by an old metal pole which amazed him since the pole looked like it should have snapped years ago.

"Apollo, grab Ice and everyone make for the storm drain MOVE!" Princep yelled grabbing a random bag from the mud.

Everyone shouldered their packs and weapons and started to beeline it for the storm drain, the pilots first, followed by Apollo carrying Ice, who was followed by Frost and Blizzard and finally Princep bringing up the rear. As the people with the flashlights were getting closer. Close enough for them to see Princeps team running the storm drain while one being carried. Ice saw at least ten of them, two broke off from the group and chase with four trailing behind them. The last four went for the wreckage.

Ice shouted, "Guys we have unknowns at our 8 and 7 O'clock." having a clear view of who was chasing them since he was being carried in a fireman's carry by Apollo.

Princep looked behind them, they had a lead of about 20 meters and the storm drain about 10 meters ahead.

"GOD DAMN IT, RUN!" Princep shouted.

As the two got closer he saw that they were rather short. The shortest of the pair shouted something, but whatever they said was lost to the storm.

"MOVE IT!" Princep shouted with renewed vigor.

They reached the storm drain, maybe 7 meters to spare. As everyone climbed in and ran to the into the darkness turning on their flashlights as they ran, princep stopped. He saw the duo behind him and whipped around and kicked the metal bar out from under the gate and dropped to the ground as the gate slammed down in front of him, sealing his team from him and the people behind him.

Frost stopped and ran back to the gate grabbing the bars in his hands, "boss what are you doing?!"

"Go your in charge and keep them safe, I catch up later now go!" Princep shouted to Frost.

Princep knew he wasn't going to catch up but Frost thankfully didn't know that. Princep started to reach for his pistol on his right hip as the 2 reached him and struck. The bigger one lunged at him with what looked like a taser from Princep's left. Seeing this Princep used his left foot and gave the person a kick to the chest that sent the guy back a couple of feet, landing flat on their back.

"Oof!" The person groaned and wheezed as they were winded, now struggling to get back on their feet

The other one coming from his right ran at him and Princep got confused.

" _The fuck is this bullshit?!"_ Princep thought to himself in bewilderment, watching the shorter one run at him.

This person was maybe at most almost four feet tall, a child but they sure as hell ran faster than any kid he knew of.

" _Sure as hell more agile than a little tike"_ Princep thought.

The tiny person ran at him, then to his amazement, they jumped right up to his head height. Pure instinct saved Princep from getting a taser to the face as he ducked his head while bringing up his right forearm, nailing this person right in their gut. They seemed to fold around his forearm as he shoved the tiny person away, launching them away from the gate as they slide and rolled in the mud. This gave Princep time to grab his M9 and level it at the other three now closing in. Princep aimed down the sights at one of three noting that these three were his height or taller. He shot off a single round then heard the sound of someone crying out in pain. Suddenly Princep felt a sharp pain in his side as electricity coursed through his body.

Princep groaned through his teeth as he fell to the ground unable to move as he was now completely paralyzed.

"Wolford's down! Get that mammal secure." A voice said.

Another one spoke, "How did it get a firearm, but where's its snout and tail?"

He felt his gun ripped from his hand and his right arm yanked behind him, then it felt as if someone shoved a hot knife in his left arm as someone tried to do the same.

Princep screamed in pain as his muscles involuntarily spasmed causing him to flop around like a fish. He felt nothing but pain as he slowly faded into darkness.

"Stop I think it's broken!" He heard someone shout, they sounded…. Feminine he noticed before completely passing out.

The last thing he saw was before he blacked out, illuminated by some lightning was… a rabbit?!

 _30 Minutes earlier_

Nick and Judy were sitting in their squad car eating donuts they swiped from Clawhauser's stash. They were doing a stakeout just outside of The Burrows looking for speeders coming down the dirt roads since it was night and fewer mammals around altogether. It was raining pretty hard, but it was spring. They were not expecting any street racers but probably a drug run or something. But even the criminals thought it was too rainy out of crime, they didn't mind though.

The two had gotten close over the last year and had started to date about two weeks ago and it was off to a smooth start. Nick used the money he made from his con life and pooled it with Judy's and together they got a large apartment.

Nick was munching on his donut when Judy interrupted his train of thought by saying

"Hey, Nick I've been thinking".

" _This can't be good."_ He thought to himself.

"About what?" replied Nick.

" Well about us," she said looking him in the eyes.

" _Oh shit, is she gonna dump me?!"_

"Well then what is it about, but if your gonna dump me or something"

"Nick," Judy said.

"Well I understand and we had a good run", Nick says unaware of the fact he panics ranting.

"Nick," Judy said with an annoyed look as Nick continued to ramble on.

"I'm just wondering why…."

Nick saw her face and wisely shuts his mouth.

Judy, pausing for a second says "I was going to ask abo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, she noticed a green light that was shining in her eyes.

"What is that," she asked.

"don't know" Nick replied pulling out a pair of small binoculars now going into cop mode.

The green light looked like a dot in the stormy night, then it seems to form... Cracks? These cracks started to expand across the night sky, cutting through the rain with its bright light. Then the car started to go haywire, the dials shooting up and down, soon after that the car died. Behind them, the burrow's lights, all at once died. The world now in pure darkness as the downtown also blacked out, only to be lit up by the lightning strikes. Then the radio flicked through all the channels, then landed a channel and stayed on it.

 _"Mayday, Mayday this is Hotel Charlie we are going down, repeat we are going down. We have our boys and but have taken heavy damage and losing altitude at a rapid rate please respond over!"_ , the radio crackled. The duo could barely understand the words coming from the radio as it was garbled with static.

Then a different voice came through, equally as distorted and garbled.

 _"This is MotherBird to Hotel Charlie we read you, where is your estimated crash zone so we may get boots on the ground, over."_

Silence…

 _"Hotel Charlie do you copy over,"_ The voice asked again, now even more garbled and full static.

Suddenly the green light glowed so brightly, Nick thought it night turned into day. As this happened, what appeared to be a helicopter was spat out of one of the cracks in the sky. Nick squinted his eyes at the helicopter, it didn't appear to be a civilian aircraft but more like the ones the police had. It was green with a camo pattern that would blend into the Rainforest district, but something was wrong. The whole thing was heavily damaged as back half was bent and twisted causing the bird to spiral out of control. The cockpit seemed to be missing a large chunk of metal and the glass was smashed or fractured beyond repair, making it impossible for anyone to look through the glass. The top of the helicopter had a small fire at the base of rotors and on the side where a door seemed to be missing appeared mammal hanging on for dear life as they were nearly flung from the aircraft. The pair watched as the bird spiraled out of control and flew down into the distant hills ahead of them.

The radio crackled again.

 _"Hotel Charlie do you copy"_

 _"Hotel Char-"_

The radio then died and the car came back to life, the engine starting up along with the radio and computer turning back on with the rest of the city. The whole ZPD department came through the radio.

" _-what the hell is going on?!"_ A voice said.

" _-esting, testing can anyone read me?"_ someone else said.

" _-patch. Dispatch, can anyone tell me what's going on"_ A panicked asked.

" _-This is officer O' Roarlie, I have mammals wounded in a car crash"_ An equally panicked voice stated, all these voices coming through the radio at once.

With so much chatter coming through it impossible for Nick or Judy understand until Bogo got on the horn and shouted, _"SHUT IT!"_ , through all the channels.

The radio chatter died down thankfully, as Nick and Judy leaned closer to the radio.

Bogo spoke again, _"Right now I heard a helicopter go down, saw the power go out all over the city, including the station here. Now and to top it off, I'm getting reports of riots at in our county jails and prisons."_

 _"Right now I want nearby officers to head to downed bird with Fire and rescue, we need every officer to comb the streets for of any car crashes, next I want Riot teams A through D to get to supermax prisons and stop the riots, over and out"_ , Bogo ordered as the radio chatter slowly began to return to normal

Judy looked at Nick, " guess we're headed to the helicopter"

"Indeed it is Carrots" Nick responded as he put the car in gear and pulled out from the side of the road.

Judy leaned forward and grabbed the mic, _"This Hopps and Wilde en route the bird, be advised we had a view of the helicopter on the way down and it appears to not be a civilian aircraft, I repeat the bird is not civilian over and out."_

Multiple 10-4's came through the radio as Judy unlocked the gun safe in the glove box grabbing her Glock. Nick and Judy's were built smaller for mammals like them, so they were each designed for them since they were currently the smallest mammals in the ZPD. Judy holstered her gun on her thigh and grabbed Nick's handing it to him. Nick hoped he wouldn't have to use his as he slid it into the holster on his hip. Nick hated the thought of shooting a mammal but he steeled himself in case there was that one mammal that didn't want to go down without a fight. Nick had a few friends before he joined the Force, the ones who didn't go easy and were killed or injured. At first, he hated the cops who did that, the ones who shot and killed people he knew. Well, he didn't know those nutjobs well but it left a bad taste in his mouth when he learned someone he knew died. As he spent more time on the Force he soon understood how those situations occurred. They always came down to the fact that it was you or them.

As they raced across the dirt roads with lights and sirens blaring. They spoke little during the ride knowing what might happen.

"Hey Nick, we gonna be ok," Judy said to Nick. The fox looked at the bunny and nodded with a smile.

When they reached the crash site, they parked on a hill overlooking the area. Judy had her Kevlar vest on was in the process of strapping his into place and stepped out as Nick was in the process of strapping his into place. As the duo got out, they were pelted by the rain and wind whipped at any loose pieces of clothing on them, Nick was really glad Judy packed his rain gear for him as he put a pair of thin goggles over his eyes to keep the rain out of them. A minute later other rest of the officers and fire mammals showed up on the scene followed by an ambulance. All of the lights of their cars lit up the area pretty well, revealing the crash site and mammals in the process of exiting wreckage. They were a very odd-looking bunch, from what Nick could tell. They all appeared to be around the same height and build, meaning that they were most likely all the same species. Five of them were wearing clothing that was patterned similarly to the crashed helicopter, the five also had vests on which also appeared to have a couple of pouches on them from what Nick could see although he couldn't make out any more details from this distance. some had on large backpacks, while one was pulling out more of what he presumed to be their gear. Nick could easily tell who the pilots were since they were wearing jumpsuits and lacked backpacks or a vest, and the fact they still had on their flight helmets.

"Nick look at this" Judy called standing a couple of yards away from their cruiser, next to something sticking out of the mud.

"Whatcha got Carrots" Nick shouts over the storm as he jogs over to her.

"Look" is all she said shining her flashlight on the piece of metal next to her.

Nick looked at the thing before the realization hit him. He was currently looking at some sort of firearm, the gun that was planted upright in the mud mostly flung from the crash. Nick stepped closer to better study it, the gun closely resembled the assault rifles SWAT use. Near what Nick hoping was the grip there was metal flap open and was exposing the inside of firing chamber where he couldn't miss the unmistakable glint of copper meaning bullets.

Nick stepped back away from the gun and looked at Judy, "So this complicates things a little" he says now looking at the crash.

Judy wipes the rain off of her goggles before responding, "No shit Sherlock," then she steps closer to the gun and wipes some mud off the side of the gun,

" I've got a serial number and some writing," Judy says tilting her to the side to read it better, " Property...of...United...States...Armed...Forces?" she reads out loud.

"Never heard that name before," Nick states as Judy uses her phone to take a couple of pictures of the rifle.

"Anyway we should go see our new friends at the crash," He says as he turns back in the direction of the crash.

"Right," Judy says, then she sticks her fingers in her mouth and gives loud whistle getting the other officers attention.

Nick draws his Glock and pulls back the slide as Judy does the same, the other officers see the rifle in the ground and connect the dots before they also draw their firearms turning in the direction of the crash. Judy counts down to one with her digits where they then lightly jog down the hill, Nick and Judy first, Wolfard, Snarlov and Fangmeyer second, and finally the bigger mammals third.

As the ZPD made their way down the muddy they went slower than Nick would have liked but they had to since the storm was currently making the ground into a mud field.

Soon when they were about halfway down the hill Nick heard shouting and saw someone pointing at them and then to a storm drain nearby. What Nick assumed to be the pilot, took off in the direction of the storm drain, while one grabbed the mammal next to them and put them on their shoulders taking off after the pilots, then they were followed by the final three who abandoned the rest of their gear.

"They're running!" Nick called out as he picked up his pace as Judy did the same.

Nick dropped into a baseball players slide and quickly made his way to the bottom as Judy and the three wolves followed his example. Nick took after the runners while Judy quickly caught up to him as the wolves trailed a couple of yards behind them, all of them running with their Glocks drawn. The storm seemed to intensify as the rain came down even harder as they chased after the mammals, the wind howled with a fury causing Nick and Judy to stumble slightly due to their small stature and the rain pelted them from all over, soaking every inch of exposed fur not covered by the rain ponchos. Nick was glad he had his goggles on.

As they chased the runners Judy shouted to them, "ZPD, stop in the name of the law!"

In response, they heard "MOVE IT!", from the one in the back shouting the rest in front. Ushering his group, Nick also noted that the voice sounded male.

The deepening mud allowed Nick and Judy to gain on the mammals since they sunk a little way into the mud while the lighter duo was able to run more across the mud rather than in the mud, as they both got closer they pulled out their handheld tasers. Nick and Judy were about ten yards away from the camo group reached the storm drain, the pilots had already disappeared into the darkness of the tunnel. The one who was carrying their injured(Nick presumed it was injured), got a boost from the one behind it. The second to last climbed in but what surprised Nick was that the last one stopped and kicked the support beam, sealing the mammal's team in the tunnel but doomed himself.

" _That's rather noble of him, stupid but noble."_ Nick thought to himself as the noble one exchanged a couple of words with the last one in the tunnel before it turned and ran into the darkness of the tunnel.

As Nick got closer he saw that it was covered head to toe in clothing. It had on some sort of helmet which also had the camo pattern. The vest looked to be made out of kevlar which included pouches on the front and sides, with a larger pouch on its left thigh. The pants were camo, same as the rest of its clothing, though it appeared to have some sort of knee pads sewn into them, scuffed and scraped up from age and use. Nick also noted that the mammal seemed to be wearing boots or paw wrappings that covered its paws entirely. Nick wasn't able to see a tail so he assumed it was under all the clothing, and its face seemed to be very flat, lacking a snout. The mammal was also wearing a dark green balaclava that covered its whole face and it even had on a pair of black tinted goggles over its eyes, which had a long crack in it. Nick got very worried when he saw the mammals right thigh, there was holster similar to the ones the ZPD had, attached along with some sort of gun. Nick wasn't able to tell if it was a real firearm or a tranquilizer gun but Nick figured it was probably a firearm considering the fact they carried assault rifles.

Nick dashed planning to jab the mammal in its side. That was what Nick was planning at least, but fast as viper the mammal's foot came up and caught him in the chest sending him back a couple of yards. Nick landed with a resounding "oof" and he was completely winded,

" _Well they know how to fight, that's bad for Judy and me"_ , Nick thought as he struggled to his feet.

Upon seeing her partner sent flying Judy ran up and sprang up in the air going for its neck with her taser. The mammal, however, had other ideas, it raised it's forearm up and caught her square in her stomach and launched her back into the mud. To Nicks horror, it quickly reached for its sidearm on its thigh.

" _Hell no are you gonna kill my fellow officers!"_ Nick screamed internally as he lunged forward, ignoring his bruised chest's protests.

The second before Nick's taser landed on the mammal's side there was an ear-splitting crack as the mammal fired a shot, and was followed by an officer crying out in pain. Then Nick's taser landed and the mammal groaned in pain as it fell to its knees and promptly slumped to the ground unmoving.

"Wolford's down, and get that mammal secure!", Snarlov shouted as Fangmeyer rushed forward.

Nick kicked the gun from its paw and dropped his taser leveling his Glock on the back of its head while Judy approached with her Glock drawn and trained on the mammal. Nick looked over and saw Wolfard in the mud trying to stem the flow of blood coming from the wound in his side, Snarlov was with him trying to help him by holding his paw to his wound. The mammal managed to clip the area that Wolfard's vest didn't cover.

Fangmeyer came up and grabbed the mammals right arm brought to the mammals back putting it in an armbar causing the mammal to groan slightly. Nick noticed that the mammal did not use its left arm during that exchange when Fangmeyer grabbed it. The mammal screamed out pure agony and pain as it convulsed in the mud and grass.

"stop I think it's broken!" Judy shouted to Fangmeyer, he went and trained his Glock on the mammal.

It slowly stopped convulsing and the mammal went limp, it was unconscious. Fangmeyer grabbed his handcuffs and handcuffed it to the storm drain gate and grabbed his radio to call in a SWAT unit and report an officer down. Judy approached carefully and began trying to I.D the mammal while a gazelle paramedic ran up the Snarlov.

Looking around he noted the passed out mammal that was currently handcuffed to a storm drain and the officer on the ground holding its side. The paramedic," who needs the treatment faster?"

"Wolfard right here," Snarlov said gesturing to the wound.

The gazelle looked at the would with a worried look. "Is this a gunshot?" he asked.

"Yes why" replied Snarlov.

"Shit", the gazelle muttered, "I don't have enough bandages on hand, we were just at the hospital dropping of a critical patient who used most of our bandages"

Looking down he said, "There's not much I can do." The gazelle said in a sullen tone.

Nick looked at the mammal with pure hatred, He was about to lose a friend of his all because of this stupid mammal. But as Nick glared at the mammal he noticed something. The large pouch on its thigh was slightly open but it also had a large bright red plus sign on it, similar to the ones on the ambulances. Nick walked over and grabbed the pouch yanked on it with hard tug and pouch came off, revealing tough velcro on the back of the pouch and the pants.

Nick walked over to the gazelle, "Could this work?" He asked him, handing the pouch to him.

The gazelle was having a difficult time getting the pouch open since the zipper did not appear to be designed for hooves, but when he got it open his eyes light up. Nick could see a roll of gauze, still in its plastic wrapping along with other medical tools he couldn't recognize

"yes this most definitely work! but you, the wolf you have to help me since these tools are not meant hooves." The gazelle said pointing at Snarlov who nodded instantly as the two began stabilizing Wolfords wound as more officers showed up with SWAT Truck pulling up on the hill followed by another ambulance and firetruck. The SWAT team of ten jumped out and split up, five going to the wrecked helicopter and the other half making their way to initial group of officers.

Nick stepped back to let the SWAT do their thing as he looked up into the night sky. The rain had stopped and the clouds were starting to disperse, revealing the moon. Judy joined him at his side also looking at the sky.

"This is not gonna end anytime soon," Nick said to her, thinking of all the mammals who escaped.

"No shit Sherlock," Judy said, thinking the same thing.

* * *

Hey guys, I know a lot of people don't even know this exists. So a year ago I made this story that was full of grammar errors and TONS of other problems. Anyway, I was scrolling through my google docs when I came across this and I figured, "fuck it, let's see if I can improve this," So I did or at least tried to. I went through and added all of the details I could, to give you guys the best I could, and when I was done I shared the doc a couple of friends to give me a review and I even took to my English teacher for review.

I sincerely hope you enjoy

(Shoutout to for helping me when I first made this, and RomanViking for my first review, also when I first posted this a year ago. Thanks a bunch for your help!)

:)

Also, leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2- Regroup

NOTICE CURRENTLY IN PROGRESS


End file.
